Brothers: A Story
by PinkFluffo
Summary: A book was given to the orange boy by a small girl.


No slash, only cannon. Post-death. Rated K+ to be safe.

Unfortunately, I did not create the game, the credit goes to whoever created it.

-.-

In the world, there was a beautiful town. Full of bustling people rushing by, everyone was busy.

Well, expect for one person. He was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He never smiled ever since he returned.

Everyone seemed to avoid him, even the town bully.

But this small girl with a satchel…

This girl saw the lonely boy and sat down next to him. She noticed that the color orange is a good color for him. She started to speak to him in the town's language. The boy looked up and spoke softly, sadly and put his head back into his hands. The girl paused, and spoke in a soothing voice as she pulled out a small book out of her satchel and put it on his lap, without moving his arms. She pointed at the book and motioned him to read it. The boy grumbled and threw the book at the stout wall.

The girl went to obtain the book, the boy stood up and walked away, looking directly ahead, no emotion on his face. The girl followed behind him, without the boy noticing. She continued to follow him over the steps and bridges, until he stopped in front of two graves and looked at them. The girl held back, hidden behind one of the small cliffs, put her hand on her chin, squishing her cheek. She stood there for a moment and put her hand down, looked for other people. Once she made sure, she soundlessly tip-toed towards the boy, and handed him the book. She points at the book once again, and implored. Once she made sure that he wouldn't propel the book again, she walked away from the graves, and went back to the small cliff. She promptly started to write in another book.

The boy curiously looked at the book, and fleetly flipped the pages. It was full of sketches. The boy was confused for a moment, and a sound of understanding escaped from his mouth. He went to the first page and started observing it.

In an unknown suburbs, _there were two sisters, both in skirts, one is taller than the other. The tall one had a purse and they were happily going on their merry way._

 _They stopped in front of their mailbox, the tall girl held a letter._

 _The letter shows that their rent is due._

 _The tall girl had melancholy written on her face._

 _The tall girl showed the letter to the short girl._

 _The short girl showed sorrow after looking at the letter._

 _The tall girl opened another letter._

 _It was their taxes. They were taxes that had yet to be paid._

 _The short girl hugged the tall girl's knees, she stuffed her face into her skirt._

 _The tall girl went through her purse._

 _The tall girl showed the short girl that there was no money in her purse._

 _They went inside the small apartment._

 _They sat down on their uncomfortable couch. The tall girl was woeful, the short girl was desolate._

 _The tall girl pointed at a list of chores._

 _Then she pointed at her sister._

 _The tall girl also pointed at a job opening paper._

 _The tall girl's finger went from the job opening to herself with hope on her face._

 _The tall girl gathered her things and went out. Taking the job opening paper with her._

 _She went to the addresses that had the location of the job opening._

 _The tall girl went to a man and showed him the paper._

 _The man pointed at himself and smiled, stress-fully._

 _The man then pointed at the watch._

 _The tall girl nodded, as if she understood him._

 _They spoke, the man was writing on a piece of paper._

 _The man gave her the piece of paper._

 _The tall girl wrote on the piece of paper, she wrote her address._

 _She gave him the paper._

 _They shook hands._

 _They separated._

 _A boy ran up to the tall girl._

 _The boy was pointing at the shelf. On the nearby shop._

 _The boy ran up the shelf and showed her that he was too short._

 _He grabbed one of the things off the table._

 _He tried to put the item on the shelf._

 _The tall girl chuckled._

 _The tall girl helped him put items on the shelf._

 _After the job was done, she check her watch._

 _She pointed at the watch._

 _The boy nodded._

 _The tall girl headed out, waving her hand at the boy. The boy was waving back with a smile on his face._

 _The tall girl returned to the small apartment._

 _The apartment was dim._

 _The tall girl frowned._

 _The tall girl went into the second room._

 _She found her sister on the ground, bleeding to death. It was too late to save her._

 _The tall girl ran to her._

 _She held the short girl in her arms._

 _The short girl spluttered._

 _The short girl, spoke weakly. Telling her about the man._

 _The short girl told the tall girl not to get revenge._

 _She explained that if the tall girl did get revenge, she would change herself forever. In a bad way._

 _The tall girl was crying._

 _The short girl feebly, patted her shoulder._

 _The short girl pointed at a picture of her and the tall girl._

 _The short girl told her to remember her by the good times she had with her._

 _The short girl painfully shook her head and advised her not to remember by her dead body. But to remember her as a cheerful girl._

 _The short girl apprised the tall girl that she was proud to known her and was glad to have good times_

 _The short girl pointed at a picture of stars and enlightened her that she would always be close by, in the stars, by your side, or in your heart._

 _The short girl also told her, that it wasn't her fault. She didn't know this would happen._

 _The short girl smiled._

 _She than closed her eyes._

 _The tall girl started wailing._

 _The tall girl was at the short girl's grave._

 _She put flowers onto the grave._

 _The tall girl remembers the good times._

 _Tears speckled the grave._

 _The tall girl spoke to the grave._

 _The tall girl spoke that she, too, appreciated the good times._

 _The tall girl looked up to the night sky._

 _The tall girl than realized, what she never met the short girl?_

 _The tall girl, thought how her life would have been if she hadn't met the short girl._

 _She really did appreciate the memories of her sister._

 _The tall girl saw a wispy figure._

 _The tall girl realized it was the short girl._

 _The short girl smiled and waved._

 _The short girl started to disappear upwards, towards the stars._

 _The tall girl smiled and cried. But she cried with not only sadness, but happiness too._

 _The tall girl touched her chest, where the heart was supposed to be._

 _The tall girl hugged the grave._

 _The tall girl was now old, she was with the boy that she helped all so long ago._

 _They were visiting the short girl's grave._

 _They put flowers on the grave._

 _They stayed there for a while._

 _They started to walk away, hands linked._

 _The short girl watched her among the stars and smiled._

 _The short girl smiled because the tall girl didn't waste away because of death._

 _The tall girl lived on, but she always remembered those who affected her life._

 _Another grave appeared next to the short girl's grave, and the boy, now a man, was sitting there, putting flowers down on the new grave._

The orange boy closed the book, and stretched. It was now night-time. He stood up and started to look for the girl. But when he found her, he tried to give the book back. The girl refused, and pointed towards the hut that he lived in. The boy nodded and ran off. Stopped and motioned the girl to follow him. The girl shrugged and followed him to his hut.

The boy came in smiling and showed his wasting father the book. He put the book in his hands and motioned the girl in. They all started to talk.

Two wispy figures were watching them cheer each other up. One a boy dressed in blue, the other a tall beautiful woman. They both had grins on their faces, they then turned and looked at each other. They walked away side by side, towards the shore and they separated. The blue boy disappeared behind the cliff. The mother went into the stars.

A griffin that led the orange boy home appeared out of the spot where the blue boy disappeared. The griffin looked at the hut, and gave a triumph-like smile. It then flew away.

It appeared to be holding a piece of paper of the great tree.

-.-

I hope you enjoyed it!

Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
